Detention Can Be Very Fun
by babygirl669
Summary: What happens when two people make their way into detention? Read and Review please!


**My friend gave me this idea after she had an "interesting" dream about one of our classmates. Warning: Rated M for a reason, do not continue if it will psychologically scar you. Thank you for reading.**

**Clare POV**

It was about halfway through the school year when he moved here. He had longer hair, but not too long, and it was jet black. And to say the least, he was HOT. His jade green eyes bore holes in me. He was the only person I could think of those couple of months.

For some reason unknown, I got detention, and I wasn't one to skip a punishment, or even be late to one, so I went to room 207 right after school to be sure I was early.

"Oh, Clare, you're early. Um, just sit over there," she pointed to a seat in the middle of the classroom.

I sat there, reading a new book, while we waited for the mysterious other detention occupant for the day.

He walked into the detention hall, clad in all-black. His eyes found mine from across the room and my breathing labored. When he finally made his way to the desk in front of mine, his arm grazed past me and tingles rose up inside me.

I had a lump in my throat; he looked back at me and winked.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, thank you for joining us," Ms. Oh said from the front of the classroom.

"No problem," He replied, turning away from me. My shoulders immediately relaxed as he did.

"Okay, you two, there are five rules to detention. Eli, you should know most of them, right?" He silently nodded, but he was probably grinning at her. "So, Clare, the rules are that you cannot talk, leave the room; you must do homework or read the entire hour, and never, ever come looking for me." I raised my eyebrow, "I will not be staying in here to monitor you, and I expect you both to be on your best behaviors."

She turned on her heel and walked toward the door. By doing this, she has just given me the moment of opportunity I have been waiting for.

The door clicked behind her, and we strained to hear her footsteps going away.

When the coast was definitely clear, I spoke up, "So, what normally happens in detention?"

He looked at me and said, "Have you never been here before?" I shook my head no, "Well then, I'm honored to be taking your detention virginity. Oh, and go look in the book titled _1001 facts about Osmosis you didn't know_." I walked toward the bookshelf and scanned the titles for the unusual book.

When I found it, I went back to my desk to go through it. I opened the book to find it was hollow, and full of paper that was folded.

"What is this?" I asked Eli curiously.

"It's a record of what has happened since the beginning of Degrassi in this detention hall. Since only two people get detention at one time."

I looked back down at the pile of letters, and then I picked one, randomly, out of it. I unfolded it and began reading.

_It was a strange experience, definitely. I have never felt anything like it. He filled me effortlessly and completely. I was surprised that stuff like this happened inside the school, but now that I've been part of it, I understand. These records helped me figure out what I was supposed to do and also with future conquests. Jake was the sweetest when we started. He didn't push me too far in the beginning and paced me throughout the block of time. At first, he just kissed me and I kissed back, but then, when I was ready, he started taking off my shirt and rubbing my stomach. I have to admit, it felt amazing. His lips moved to my neck and a moan almost escaped my mouth, but I caught it. As he was performing these actions on me, I unbuttoned his shirt and went for his belt. I admit, I was a little eager, but we only had an hour, and I definitely wanted this. He knew it, too, so he helped speed things up by taking off his pants and boxers; I reciprocated with my own. He was huge, by the way, about eight inches. I dropped to my knees, partially out of shock and also out of the need for his cock. I took it into my mouth and sucked. It was interesting, fun even. I could hear the grunts coming from above me clearly. That meant he liked what I was doing to him. He made me stop, though; he said something about not wanting to cum. Then he asked if I was ready, and I believed I was, so it was on. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet and slipped it on. I took a deep breath before turning around and laying the top half of my body on a desk. He asked me one last time if I was okay, and when I affirmed, he positioned his penis at the pucker of my anus. I drew in a deep breath, waiting for him to make his way in. I felt a small thrust, and then a rush of pain. I yelled. Jake still had his head in me, but asked if I wanted to stop. I didn't, not at all, so he continued, inch-by-inch, moving inside of me. He was grunting, and I, holding my breath. It felt weird, but great at the same time. Before I knew it, he was pounding into me at warp-speed, and I was liking it. Moans were flooding out of my mouth and his hand was wrapped around my dick. He was saying my name. And what seemed like seconds later he and I were climaxing together. Me, all over the floor and him inside of me. His semen was warm and comforting when he pulled out of me. He told me not to clean up because everybody did this and the janitors were used to mopping up these messes. Well, this will be added to the Record Book in the detention hall._

_Connor DeLaurier __Jake Martin_

I looked up from the paper, my step brother, and my ex best friend. Dear gosh, I thought I was going to faint.

"So, every couple that comes in here has sex?" I asked Eli.

"Well, it's up their discretion, but a rule in here is that nothing, ever, leaves this room. You act as if nothing happened. That rule was actually made by someone you know. Wait, let me find it." He grabbed the hollowed book from me and rummaged through it, pulling out random papers to unfold and skim. When he found what he was looking for, he yelped with victory, "Yes! Here, read this. You'll be surprised."

I took the letter from him warily and started reading.

_So, this wasn't what I was expecting to happen this evening at detention. Johnny and I both got it, again, together. We walked in and sat down, barely making eye contact. Simpson told us the rules and left us to do our own thing for a while. Of course I'd heard what happens in detention, who hasn't? I just didn't think it'd ever happen to me. He looked at me expectantly and I just shrugged. At this point I didn't really care. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted. Smiling, he walked toward me and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and thanked him politely. He then touched my face, pulling me into him to kiss. I let it happen, and it didn't feel _terrible_, just a little awkward. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but he was moving slower than I thought he would. As if he was savoring this moment second-by-second. I told him to hurry up and get it over with, so he did. I hope he didn't take any offense by that. Oh, well. Then he started at my blouse, pulling it over my head and discarding it across the room. His mouth dropped away from mine to the top of my breasts, and I felt his hands wrap around my back to unclasp my bra. When that piece of material was off, he sling-shotted it to where my shirt was. His mouth was on my left nipple, while the other was being fondled with by his hand. I was moaning and trying to pull his shirt off. It finally came off and I reached for his pants. No belt at all, so those came off very easily. He found that I would become naked simply by taking off my skirt. Yes, no underwear day. He lifted me up on a desk and kissed me as he shimmied off his shorts. I grabbed his (unusually) large dick and stroked it a couple times. He took it from me and gently nudged my legs open. I drew in a breath before he rubbed against me. I locked eyes with him and waiting for the penetration. He thrusted once and literally slipped right in. No pain whatsoever. I intertwined our hands and pulled him down to kiss me. He glided in and out of me effortlessly. Low rumbles escaped his throat, and I scratched at his back. To be honest, he didn't last long, but the experience itself was phenomenal. We got dressed as quickly as we could and I started on this extra special letter. Mostly, the point is that I am adding a new rule to this detention hall. No one shall ever speak about what happens in detention. What happens here stays here. No exceptions. Furthermore, if anything is spilled, the student enforcer at the time will post on the Anti-Grapevine what misdeeds you have committed in your time in detention._

_Darcy Edwards __Johnny DiMarco_

I gasped. My sister did _that_? I was appalled at her actions. Did my parents know about this? Well, of course they didn't. Not only were they oblivious, but she wouldn't have told anyone. Heck, she didn't even tell me.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked, truly concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked. Why would you show this to me? You knew she was my sister, right?"

"Well, yeah, of course I did. I just wanted to see how you would react to such news." I saw the smirk on his face and instantly got mad.

"Are there any more of my family members in this book?"

"Not that I know of. Who else is in your family?" He asked, jokingly.

I closed the "book" and placed it back on the shelf. I wasn't really sure how to express my anger, so I didn't. I walked over to him and kissed him. Just like that. My lips came smashing down on his. He responded immediately, probing my bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. I allowed it and wringed my fingers in his hair.

He bit my lip, and I straddled his waist.

"Oh my god, Clare." I pulled away to look at him, "Who are you?" Then he grinned and went for my neck. I moaned. I could feel his fingers on the hem of my shirt, preparing to pull it over my head. I held my arms up and he pulled it up. I started unbuttoning his shirt while he kissed down my cleavage.

Once his shirt was disposed of, I took a second to take a mental picture of his shapely abdomen. He winked again and reached around my back to unclasp my bra. I slipped it the rest of the way off and dropped it next to me without breaking eye contact.

His skinny jeans came off surprisingly easily, and as did his boxers (which had the Batman logo on them). My hand grazed his cock and he groaned. He practically tore the button and zipper off my jeans.

I backed off his lap and into another desk. He got up and followed me. His hands went straight for my lacy panties and proceeded to slide them down my legs.

I stepped out of them and hopped up onto the desk gracefully. He stood up and kissed me hard.

"Are you ready?" Eli asked me. I raised my eyebrow challengingly, and he smirked back at me.

He then reached under one of the desks and pulled what looked like a condom out.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Prepared?" He winked again and rolled on the latex.

He then positioned himself and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, and slowly pushed into me.

I gasped at the intrusion and used my free hand to pull his face down to mine. He roughly kissed me while thrusting harder. His lips trailed away from my lips to my neck.

He released my hand and put it behind my back to help prop me up. Whist doing so, he pulled me harder into him, causing me to whimper. I wrapped my hand around the back of his head and twisted my fingers in his hair. He moaned and gripped me tighter.

I put my mouth near his ear and whispered, "Harder, now." He complied with my request and leaned me back on the desk, and then pulling me swiftly to him. As he thrusted in and out of my extremely sensitive body, I gripped the edge of the desk above me. Before I knew it, I was quivering and the first orgasm hit me. My groan filled the room, and I could feel myself contracting around Eli.

He leaned down and kissed me, and whispered, "Are you okay?" It was then that I realized he had ceased his movement inside of me.

I worked my hardest to regain my breath in order to say, "Yeah, just please, keep going. I can keep on."

He began to slip in and out of me again, and he was panting above me. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. He rested his hands on either side of my head and started going faster. Before I knew exactly what was happening, he suddenly stopped inside of me, and right as I climaxed for a second time, he let out an incredible groan, signaling his finish.

Both of our breaths were labored, and he was trying to find the strength to push his way off me. His eyelids were drooping, and I reached my hand up to bring his face to my own. He gave me the sweetest of kisses, and then grabbed my hands, bringing me up with him.

I quickly went to gather my clothes and put them on, but Eli stopped me by coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "What's your rush?" he asked while trailing his lips down my neck.

"I feel like the hour is almost up." He stopped his actions to look at the clock.

"We have enough time to write our letter," He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and made my way over to my bag, Eli in tow.

I pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen. Eli almost took the pen from me, but I turned to him and said, "I have an idea,"

_It truly is no one's business what happens in this room, but if you must know, I just met the nicest guy ever._

_Clare Edwards __Eli Goldsworthy_

He smiled at me, and then we finished dressing ourselves, in order to be decent when Ms. Oh returned.

Three minutes later, she had and released us. When Eli and I reached the front steps, we took one last look at each other, knowing we wouldn't be able to tell anyone about this wonderful afternoon.

The next day at school, everybody was making a huge fuss about something, and I didn't realize it was about my eye surgery until about fourth period, when Wesley touched my breasts and claimed that Jenna started a nasty rumor.

When I got into gym, I had devised a magnificent plan to get back at her. I put socks inside my bra to make my boobs look exponentially bigger. After she found out I didn't get a boob job, I told her that I didn't need anything to get KC back. And in my mind I was saying I didn't need KC back at all, because I had a better guy on my list anyway.

Alli and I started walking home, and I was complaining that no one had noticed my lack of glasses, and maybe I should just go back to the old me. She completely disagreed and basically threw my optics into the road.

Next thing I know, a black hearse is crushing them. Then, the driver steps out of the vehicle and hands me them. My breath leaves my body.

"I think they're dead."

"It's okay, I don't need them anymore. Got, laser surgery." I said, with my breath labored.

He looked intently at me and stated, "You have pretty eyes."

There was nothing else to say, but "Thanks." Then I looked at him and asked, "I'll see you around?"

And he answered me, without any recollection of when had happened the night before, "I guess you will."

**This is my first M rated fanfic, but please give me feedback!**


End file.
